Bitemark
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Furihata gets bit randomly by a random person, and he's visiting Akashi later in the day. Let's see how this works out! Akafuri, failed humor, Yaoi, Don't like don't read, also its more serious that it sounds!


**I tried something. Akafuri! This pairing doesn't have enough love and I honestly hope that I did it alright. I wanted something light and humorous and I got something that has a few dramatic parts, overall I'm moving up in the world of not writing some sort of angst in everything I write. So hey, thumbs up for trying? Uh, wow its been too long since I posted a new story. Not really. But TSTS is currently giving me writer's block so I'm subbing it out with a basketball anime!(I made a joke!) So let's get this over with, yeah?**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB NOR THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION!**

* * *

A lot of odd things have happened to me after entering high school, more specifically the basketball team. But this was near the top of my list.

The top being when the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles called my cell and asked me on a date. The second oddest thing was that we were still together six months later, and still going strong.

Right, back to my predicament. An upperclassman, whose face I didn't know and name I probably won't ever know, was currently shoving me against the wall; _biting _my neck. Hard.

I could feel pearls of blood start to form, and with a loud suck the upperclassman let go. I didn't have to look at it to realize that it was probably red, ugly, and going to bruise.

"I lost a bet." The upperclassman murmured and bolted.

I blinked uncertain of what just really happened. I lifted my fingers to poke at the mark, hissing as it stung. I pulled my finger away to see a small smearing of red.

Sighing I headed down to the bathrooms. All the while wondering why someone would chose biting me as proper collateral for losing a bet. Kagami-kun I could see, Hyuuga-senpai, Teppei-senpai as well. Even Kuroko, Kagami would murder anyone that dared to touch the phantom player in a non-platonic way. I chuckled as I remembered the time that Kise-san was three inches from death by basketball when he hugged Kuroko for a second too long.

I stopped in my tracks.

_Akashi!_

The guy or his friends must know about me and him! When Akashi-san finds out that I was bitten by someone, I can't guarantee the safety of anyone in the vicinity.

_Crap! I'm meeting up with him right after school today!  
_With that thought in mind I hurried to the bathroom. Loathing the fact that I wouldn't be able to get to the nurse's office before lunch ended. I kept my hand over the mark, trying to look calm.

I could feel that my face was pale and I was sweating. I know what it would look like to someone who didn't know that whole story, which meant the entirety of the basketball team would be wondering if I finally did it and the rest of the school wondering who the one that cause it was.

Not to mention what Akashi would think. He was going to be pissed!

Again I found myself stopping in my tracks in an Akashi induced panic. The emperor was going to castrate me before I had chance to explain what actually happened.

Surprisingly that wasn't the thing that scared me the most. It was the betrayal I was picturing in Akashi's eyes. I don't think I could live with that knowledge, that I had hurt him.

I started to walk again, trying to drive those thoughts back. Akashi was smart enough to let me explain first, whether he would believe me or not was a completely different matter. At least I would know I told the truth. Would it hurt less?

I made it to the boy's bathroom without much more trouble. Heading to the sink, I removed my hand from its resting place, and winced.

The bite was an angry red color, reminding me of Kagami's eyes when one of the Miracle was too close to Kuroko.

Using a wetted paper towel I dab at the mark attempting to clean it without causing me too much pain. The blood had begun to coagulate so it was an easy clean; it oozed more blood as I cleaned it.

Briefly I prayed that it wouldn't get infected.

After cleaning it the best I could, I got a new towel and dried it off. Tossing both paper balls into the trash can, pretending that it was a hoop and I made two against Akashi, I walked out of the bathroom and straight into the phantom player.

"Ah sorry, Kuroko."

The bluenette didn't seem troubled.

"It's fine Furihata-kun. But what happened to your neck?"

"Someone, err, bit me?" I replied trying not to blush.

"Akashi?"

I looked away. "No."

Stealing a glance at the normally calm teen, I was surprised to find that he looked a little angry.

"Then who?"  
I shrugged attempting to look casual. "You know some random upperclassman."

Kuroko blinked. "You didn't even know his name?"  
It hit me then that I forgot to mention that it just happened and that it was completely random.

"Wait! Before you get the wrong idea."

"Too late." Was mumbled.

I waved my hands. "The guy bit me because he lost a bet! I didn't do what you were thinking!"  
Kuroko almost looked stunned. "That's… odd."

_Isn't that calling the kettle black? _I thought to myself.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm sure I'm going to see him tonight and don't have time to run home to get something to cover this up."

We had begun walking to the first year hallway. Kuroko keeping pace with me.

"Akashi-kun isn't going to be pleased."  
I nodded. I had come to that same conclusion. "I hope I'm able to explain it to him before he goes off murdering someone."

Kuroko was silent for a few seconds, making me incredibly more edgy. Finally he spoke.

"Akashi-kun doesn't listen to reason when it involves you."

I was stunned, as sweet and scary as that sounded; I knew that blew my chance of actually explaining my predicament.

"Especially involving Furihata-kun's purity. He'll be a monster when he sees that." Kuroko gestured towards my neck.

"Great." I breathed out.

Kuroko shrugged. "Maybe he will listen to you. As much as he may want to, he won't be able to hurt you."

Kuroko kept on walking as I slowed down to a crawl. _What does he mean by that?_

"Oi! Kuroko!" I called out before realizing that he had disappeared in my moment of distraction. I ran a hand through my hair.

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that I didn't have time to worry about Kuroko and his mysterious words and ways as I bolted to my classroom.

The rest of the day passed by in a crawl and all too fast at the same time. I spent most of the afternoon hiding my neck and the other half distracted about what I was going to do about my Akashi problem.

So when the final bell rung to dismiss the class, I was caught totally unprepared and a cold sweat broke out over my face. I attempted to leave the classroom before I had a panic attack.

It was still three hours to Kyoto, and the next train wasn't for another forty-five minutes, and it would take me twenty minutes to get to the station.

I prayed that I would have something in mind by the time that I got to Kyoto.

In almost exactly twenty minutes I was flashing my train pass at the gates, and heading towards the platform. I was getting strange looks from people; I knew what they were staring at, and times like this I wished that I was like Kuroko with his lack of presence. But that wouldn't work, because this mark was a purple red now, with perfect teeth marks.

To me it was plain unsightly, and only served to baffle me about why people liked these things. It basically spelled out to the world that you just got laid.

I blushed at my own bluntness. Ignoring a scornful look from an elderly woman. She must be one of those extremely conservative elders that hates the new generation with a burning passion.

Twenty-five minutes of agonizing torture from an assortment of looks, the train arrived. I was one of the first to clamor on and got to a seat next to the window. Not a lot of people would be on this train so there was plenty of space. It wouldn't be empty for long, but I could deal with that.

It was what was at the end of the tracks that I couldn't deal with.

I flipped open my phone out of habit and saw no new messages, which relieved me. Staring out of the window I thought about how I would approach the delicate situation at hand, but before I knew it, the stress of the day finally getting to me, I was asleep. My face pressed against the cool glass.

* * *

The train jerked to a stop and I _gracefully _fell out of my seat. The conductor announced that we were in Kyoto. I stood up, me seat instantly taken and stood at the back of the line for the people exiting.

Mad at myself for actually falling asleep instead of trying to solve my issue. I'd play it by ear, but that only made me more nervous.

Even though this had become a weekly ritual for the past six months, Seirin's basketball team had Thursdays off and apparently Rakuzan did as well, it still made me that excited nervous. Akashi had that effect on me. He still scared me, but not as much. I found it almost relaxing when those basketball calloused fingers carded themselves through my hair. All of that power, treating me like something precious, it was nice.

A shove from behind made me remember that I was in a public, so straightening myself I headed out to face my fate.

Akashi was easy to spot, crimson flashed in the crowd of black and gray suits.

"Koki!"

I glanced at the person who called my name. Unsurprised to find that it was Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!" I returned the greeting; my hand was already covering the mark.

The heterochromatic eyes flashed with something unknown. Then he spoke in that usual calm voice of his that sent shocks down my spine.

"What did I say about being formal?"

I almost bowed in apology. "Sorry."

A sigh came from his parted lips. "It's alright."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence for a minute before Akashi spoke again. "What happened to you neck?"

I blinked as I recalled that he would notice something so unnatural so quickly.

I stayed quiet for a few moments attempting to sort out my thoughts.

"I got bit." _I'm not lying, per say. _

"By what?" He asked.

"An insect?" I attempted to speak confidently. _Besides that guy to you is probably the same as an insect. _

"May I see?" Akashi asked curiously, even going so far to tilt his head.

"Why? All I need to do is go to a convince store and by a bandage for it?" I said slowly, so that I wouldn't stutter under the attentive gaze.

"What if it was poisonous?" Akashi replied steadily. "It would be… problematic if you were to die because of an improperly treated spider bite."

_Problematic? What's that supposed to mean? _I asked myself.

"Ah, I don't think it is. It's just really ugly." I countered quietly, my confidence wavering.

Akashi hummed. "Then it probably is. You're unusually defiant today, why?"

I stuttered unable to form the correct words to even attempt to respond.

"Ah there we go that's more like you." Akashi almost laughed.

In my momentary distraction of Akashi's upturned lips, he had reached out one of his hands and covered mine with it.

Like every time Akashi had touched me I immediately gave in. Not wanting to fight the warmth his touch gave me. I practically went limp, and the protest died on my lips. I really wish that I wasn't such a coward and was able to pull away, but I didn't want to be rejected later.

"Koki. What is that?" He asked, his voice betraying nothing.

"A bite?"

"I see that, but why is it there?"

I could feel his grip tighten around my wrist; it didn't hurt, not yet at least.

"Someone bit me." I answered honestly.

The truth was out there now. All I could do was go along for the ride and hope that it wouldn't end up with me dead in a ditch somewhere. Kuroko's words rung in my head.

_As much as he may want to, he won't be able to hurt you_

He looked so hurt at my words I wanted to hug him, but that would probably result in me on the ground in pain. He did look betrayed, confused, and I could sense the anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Why?"

I almost laughed in relief. "He lost a bet."

That was clear confusion on Akashi's face. It looked adorable, one eyebrow was arched and his lips were pursed slightly, attempting to figure out what I meant.

"That makes no sense."

I shrugged. "I don't get it either. I can only guess that he and his friends found out about us and wanted to see if messing with me would get them killed."

"It will." Akashi wasted no time in saying that.

My heart hammered hard and my breath caught in my throat. It was frightening, but I thought it was also kind of romantic.

He spoke again. "But if it was that simple, then why did you hide it from me?"

I hesitated, attempting to get myself under control. "I thought you would judge it straight from sight."

"Koki." He murmured.

But I was on a roll.

"I didn't want you thinking poorly of me and being mad at me for something I didn't do, and then I didn't know if you would listen to me. There's also the fact that, you're you and wouldn't say anything, instead just leave. You probably already think poorly about me because I'm so unremarkable in basketball and in life, so seeing me with a bloody hickey on my neck would be the final straw and you would just end it!"

I gasped the last part out, trying not to sob and have a panic attack at the same time. The crushing realization that he could still leave me for being so weak and unable to control my emotions. I don't know why, but I can't imagine myself without the redhead now.

Akashi had listened patiently and when he was sure that I was done with my little outburst, he slowly, carefully, tenderly took me into his arms. As if I was about to break. He pulled me into a tight, but not crushing embrace. My chin resting on his shoulder. I noted that his fingers were doing their usual light dance up and down my spine. I calmed down immediately, his scent and actions doing the trick.

He spoke suddenly and softly that I almost missed it. "Koki. Why would you think so little of me? I would of course want to hear the story, and because we're in a relationship there needs to be trust. I know how odd some of the people that go to your school are, so something like this doesn't surprise me, yes it seems like a farfetched story, but I believe in you. All I ask in return is that you had the same faith in me that I wouldn't just discard you so quickly."

Unable to voice what I wanted to say properly, I nodded. He pulled back and stared at me. Before he leaned in, lips centimeters away from mine. His breath ghosting over my face as he spoke.

"And if you ever think you're unremarkable again I really won't forgive you. You're remarkable enough to make me… no let's wait for another time."

_EHHHH? Was he going to say what I think he was going to say? _My face heated up quickly, and he chuckled; leaning in he closed the distance between me and him and we kissed. Short, sweet, addicting. He pulled back to soon, and I let a whine out.

"Don't worry we still have the rest of the evening, my dear."

I blushed even harder at that comment.

"Your right, I think you should get a bandage to cover that." Akashi said suddenly, back to his normal aloof self.

I blinked at the change. He started walking towards the exit. It dawned on me that all of that took place in a public area, I paled. Akashi was a prominent figure around here, but it seemed like he wasn't bothered, I jogged after him. Even though I'm 3cm shorter than him, it still seems like he has unnaturally long legs.

"Besides, I'm the one that gets to claim you." I could literally hear his smirk. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating when he reached out a pale hand and intertwined our fingers together, fitting each other like a glove.

Call me sappy but I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Sucky ending is sucky. **

**Whoa! We made it through one of my stories without anyone dying, dismembered, and or otherwise incapacitated. There was no dramatic tears or confessions, and it actually can be considered light fluff. I'm impressed, but my next few KnB fan fictions may not be as happy. So watch out. Oh thanks for staying with me, and I may write an M rated sequel to this if you know what I mean. If I can write a good enough… smut scene. Never done it. Should be fun if I actually do it. Leave thoughts, complaints, suggestions, and peanuts in the review box below. This'll be on my tumblr as well. Later! ~IF**


End file.
